Rock Monster Brigade
The Rock Monster Brigade is one of the few groups of Marker Comics. Who are they? The Rock Monsters are a group of Rock Monsters from the planet Firox 8962. After being rejected from a job interview at GSP, Rockrid "Rocky" Meltrox calls up his old classmates from school. They all join together (unseen) and eventually become the Rock Monster Brigade. Later on, they discover an uncharted planet and ask Commander Tooforce if they can go to it. They bring along Captain Tonnybrow so that he can help them vote for Rocky as the captain of the Rock Monster Brigade. This marks the momment when Rocky becomes Captain, as he has been well-known for. The Rock Monsters are revealed to all be afraid of maids (because maids can clean off their skin) and try to avoid maids. During the events of STAPelz #15, however,a runaway maid from the Maid planet eventually becomes their friend and a member of the team. The Rock Monster Brigade also witnesses Grodus bring the Shadow Queen into the galaxy. Members #Rockrid "Rocky" Meltrox- The "brave" leader of the Rock Monster Brigade. #Maid Taia- A runaway maid from the Maid Planet. Once feared by the Rock Monsters, but is now friends to them. She is best friends with Rocky. She is 2nd Mate. #Dil-Boulder Glaciator- The smartest of the Rock Monster Brigade. Typically is using a computer. #Rock-Z-Ton Sulfuriz- The sleepiest rock monster. Only has woken up once in the comic (because Maid Taia cleaned of his skin). #Rock-timist- The youngest and happiest of the Rock Monsters. He is said to be the mail person of the group, but has never delivered a single letter in the comics. #Roc Boulderax- The old-fashioned person in the Rock Monsters. He is the treasurer. Group theme "I...love the life on the piratey ship sailing the seventy seas! But since we're surrounded by millions of stars, we sail through the universe (but there's no breeze!) Yo-ho! Everyone knows a pirate's life is free! Yo-ho! Wherever we go, pirates is what we'll be! Swashle your buckles, the captain speaks! It's time to swab the decks! Rudder to tiller, the Rock-timist is missing! Will it be lunchtime next? Yo-ho! Everyone knows a pirate's life is free! Yo-ho! Wherever we go, pirates is what we'll be! We sail for adventure! Seek buried treasure! Diggin' it up's for me! Yo-ho! Everyone knows a pirate's life is free! Ho...yo? How does it go? Pirates is what we'll be! Trivia *The Rock Monsters are based on the Lego Rock Monsters. One reference to that is that the interviewer asks Rocky if he is 'one of those rock monsters who tried to shake apart the planet in 2009'. Also, their last names are what type of Rock Monster they are (there are no Purple Rock Monsters, though, so Rock-timist has an unknown last name). *The Brigade is based on the Toad Brigade. Even their personalities are based on the Toad with the same color as them. *The theme is based on the beginning of Rabbit Marks the Spot (a Winnie the Pooh episode).